Momento de reflexión: ¿Qué amo?
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Estarossa fue liberado del sello, ahora disfruta de su libertad, sin embargo una serie de pensamientos lo invaden... Él es el Mandamiento del Amor y aún así... Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Noviembre-2016: Estarossa del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Ave

**Hola a todos ^^**

 **Hoy he vuelto con una serie de drabbles dedicados al personaje de Nanatsu no Taizai, Estarossa :3**

 **Espero que les cause interés leerme y que sobre todo les guste ;)**

 **Yo no iba muy al día con Nanatsu no Taizai, pero tuve que apurarme para poder escribir esto (el plazo muere en dos días xD)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esto puede contener SPOILER en alguno de sus chapters, si no quieres leer algo y quitarte emoción futura, te prevengo para que salgas :3 Si estás al día, o te interesa seguir, pues bienvenido seas ^^**

 **Ok, procedamos allá :3**

*~ **Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Noviembre-2016: Estarossa del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~***

* * *

 **.:Ave:.**

Un ave volaba en el cielo. Algo llevaba en su pico, ¿Comida? ¿Ramas? Daba igual. Después de todo, no tenía por qué importarle.

El ave se acercó a su nido y alimentó a sus polluelos.

Al rato pasó un nuevo pájaro, este tenía colores verdosos, azules, grises y negros. Era un ser muy hermoso. Se posó en el suelo y empezó a buscar, al parecer alimento.

Estarossa lo miró desinteresado. Tampoco se movió cuando la bella criatura se acercó a su muslo, mucho menos cuando de un aleteo se ubicó en éste con suma dulzura.

Al instante la criatura fue consumida, y apareció una horripilante bestia… Él sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, y notó como los pájaros del nido –se veían de la misma raza- observaban en lo que se había convertido su pariente.

Miró los negros ojos del ser… y por un momento Estarossa pensó que lloraría…

Miró los polluelos recién nacidos y entendió que probablemente ese, ahora bestia sobre él, que no le causaba ningún daño, era el padre.

Él era el Mandamiento del Amor, pero ¿él amaba algo?

Lanzó a la bestia gritona lejos de su presencia con una mano, tirándola en contra del árbol que sostenía el nido.

Los pájaros fueron aplastados por su progenitor, él sólo observó y luego desvaneció la criatura con sus poderes para volver a mirar el paisaje.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

* * *

 **Creo que este ha sido el reto más complicado hasta ahora xD Primero tuve que ponerme al día y después tuve que usar toda mi inspiración xDDDD Pero, aquí estoy ^^** **Aprovecharé para decir que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo ^^**

 **Bueno, fin del primer drabble ¿qué opinan?**


	2. Libro

**He aquí el segundo drabble ^^**

 **Yo ya pensaba que no podría lograrlo, pero yo dije que lo haría y pues lo he hecho ;)**

 **Ahora tendré que ir por el resto de los retos xDDD Unos del foro, otros externos, pero ya quiero afrontarlos, después de todo la vida es un reto ;)**

 **Disfruten ^^**

 **Personaje: No me pertenece ^^ Esto es sin fines de lucro ;)**

 **Anime: Nanatsu no Taizai /Seven deadly sins :3**

 _ **~Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Noviembre-2016: Estarossa del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~**_

* * *

 **.:Libro:.**

Se encontraba pacíficamente, como siempre solía estar, solo que esta vez disfrutando del aire a su alrededor después de ser liberado de aquel sello que lo había aprisionado.

Por fin podía respirar el aire de la superficie…

A pesar de eso, no había nada dentro de sus pensamientos esa mañana.

Excepto por una intoxicante visión frente a él.

La familia conformada por tres miembros que disfrutaban del lago a sus pies.

El padre le mostraba a su pequeño hijo un libro con ilustraciones y varias letras. Luego le enseñó otro, que parecía muy adulto, como dándole a entender que aún no podía leerlo.

Los tres rieron y avanzaron rodeando las ruinas donde descansaba el Mandamiento del amor.

No lo notaron, personas comunes como ellos, no podían si quiera sentir su presencia.

El padre extrajo otro libro que mostró al niño que iba en el caballo junto con su madre.

La portada mostraba a un gigantesco dragón de color rojo y un héroe rubio ante él.

Estarossa era tranquilo, calmado como ninguno, pero enfurecía fácilmente, eso era un hecho, y al ver esa portada… su ceño se frunció levemente.

Estiró su mano…

En un segundo Blackout devoraba a los padres, al niño, al caballo que relinchaba combinando sus gritos con los humanos.

El libro fue lo único en quedar intacto. Cayendo al suelo, doblando sus páginas.

Estarossa saltó desde las ruinas y llegó ante el lugar. Miró el objeto de tapa empastada y lo alzó entre sus manos.

—Dragón eh… —el apetito nació en él, pero cuando dirigió su mirada al caballero que enfrentaría al dragón… rubio y con una mirada gallarda, sólo pudo volver a enfurecer, arrugando el libro entre sus manos.

Suspiró al ver las aves en el cielo y llevando el libro arrugado subió a las ruinas nuevamente.

Lo estiró, aún se notaban las letras y se entendía.

Sin esperárselo ni él, el libro empezó a ser leído. Abrumantemente devorado hasta llegar al final.

" _La princesa al fin estaba al lado del noble caballero que iba a salvarla. Éste la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, acariciaba su clavícula con sus labios. Ella suspiraba…"_

El libro desapareció por un nuevo Blackout… perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Se preguntó… si Meliodas ahora que era un traidor, también había experimentado las sensaciones descritas en el libro.

Estarossa sonrió pérfidamente.

* * *

 **Si te gusta, te invito a que me dejes un Review :3**

 **Creo que describir este drabble ya cuenta como M ¿no? Yo lo considero como tal xD Espero que mi reto esté bien xD**


	3. Amor

**Tercer drabble :3**

 **Espero haber mostrado de forma correcta la personalidad de Estarossa, mi idea era mostrarla en una mezcla del manga y mis propias ideas sobre éste. Ojalá haya resultado :3**

 _ **~Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Noviembre-2016: Estarossa del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~**_

* * *

 **.:Amor:.**

Se había dedicado últimamente sólo a mirar como sus compañeros peleaban, él se quedaba mirándolos sin mover un músculo.

Seguía recordando el famoso libro del dragón y el caballero que se había encargado de destruir con suma facilidad.

Ese día decidió escapar un momento. Alejarse de aquellos que ahora estaban a su alrededor, sus compañeros actuales.

En medio de la noche se lanzó buscando un sitio en el cual reposar, aplastaba la hierba con su armadura que lo hacía ver poderoso.

Llegó en medio de la oscuridad, a la cual no temía, -sino que era parte de él- a un pueblo pequeño.

Aún había unas luces encendidas.

Y un lugar estaba recién entrando en contacto con la penumbra.

Fue a ese donde entró.

El anciano que atendía lo recibió con una sonrisa que enmarcaba sus arrugas.

—Ya cerramos. —dijo sin advertir lo que sucedería a continuación.

Estarossa con su mano atravesó el abdomen del hombre, dejándolo ensangrentado y agonizante en el suelo.

Procedió seguidamente a mirar los libros que ahí se vendían, buscando uno símil al que había destruido.

¿Por qué?

Por un momento quiso saber que leían los humanos para ser tan… débiles… y sentir tan fácilmente odio hacia otros.

Leyó horas, manteniendo sólo una luz encendida.

Sentado cómodamente con los pies sobre el cadáver reciente que seguía dejando escapar sangre de su herida…

Empezaba a sentir algo en su interior que no entendía… pues el último libro, hablaba de un hombre sellado por años que al fin conoció la libertad… era tan parecido a él… como si lo estuviese describiendo.

Un hombre no humano, sellado por problemas en su mundo, aunque este hombre tenía una diferencia.

Estaba enamorado de una humana.

El Mandamiento alzó la ceja.

—Soy el Mandamiento del Amor… —buscó entonces en sus pensamientos algo que pudiera asociar con el personaje del libro y sonrió como futuramente lo haría frente a Meliodas.— ¿Qué amo yo?

Se preguntó en medio del silencio para luego volver con sus compañeros mandamientos.

* * *

 **¿Te ha gustado? Te invito a dejar un review, eso contribuye a la felicidad de quien escribe *-***


	4. Excitación

**El reto pedía que apareciera la emoción "excitación", no quise poner algo atrevido, o lemon, porque pensé que no calzaba mucho, así que decidí usar este momento...**

 **Advertencia: Spoiler ;)**

 _ **~Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Noviembre-2016: Estarossa del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"~**_

* * *

 **.:Excitación:.**

Ahí lo vio, a Meliodas luchando contra esos dos Mandamientos. El hada y el gigante.

Se limitó a ver al que creyó una vez sucesor del Rey Demonio. Sus movimientos, su características… No podía sólo quedarse ahí como estatua.

Se acercó en el momento en que Meliodas usó el Revenge Counter el cual bloqueó con demasiada facilidad para el disgusto del que sostenía a Lostvayne.

Los recuerdos volvieron a él… ¿Qué amaba? ¿Qué cosa en este mundo le causaba algo similar a lo que mostraban esos libros?

Cuando Meliodas cayó exhausto al suelo, se dio cuenta. Una extraña emoción se fusionó con una rara pena… que causó que pusiera el pie sobre el abdomen del caído. Presionando… presionando… con tanta fuerza, que el otro empezaba a gritar de dolor.

No podía más…

La emoción dentro de él en ese momento lo llenaba, el escuchar esos quejidos, no había nada más excitante que eso… Quería más, empujando aún más su pie sobre éste.

Se dio cuenta… eso era amor.

Y lo dijo, soltando su declaración a Meliodas, en medio de aquello que él denominó "placentero momento".

"Yo también amo algo… Amo a Meliodas." —Dijo a sus pensamientos, y por esto mismo en medio de la batalla recordó todo de cuando Meliodas aún era parte de ellos, y era considerado el futuro Rey Demonio.

Aunque Ban trató de impedirlo… nada lo logró, nada podía interponerse entre su amor.

Finalmente acabó con el último corazón de Meliodas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer… y se despidió, de aquello que era lo único en el mundo que amaba.

* * *

 **Ok, yo sé que escribo yaoi, pero no lo penséis de esa manera. Aquí sólo quería plasmar las emociones de Estarossa, esto no es yaoi por si acaso :3**

 **Además sé que advertí sobre el spoiler, pero igual no quise poner las frases originales del manga xD Así, que sólo es un leve spoiler xD**

 **Si te ha gustado, desearía que me dejarás un review :D**

 **~Nos leemos~**


End file.
